Inusitado
by dorachan Yukida
Summary: Shina encontra alguém que lhe foi de grande valor no seu passado. Que sentimentos irão aflorar em seu coração ao olhar novamente para aqueles enormes olhos violetas depois de cinco anos? Yuri.


P

**Aviso: **'Saint Seiya' não me pertence (apesar que eu posso fazer o que quiser com os cavaleiros, fufufufu!), e sim, a Masami Kurumada. Se algum personagem ou todos estiverem fora de suas reais personalidades (OOC), provavelmente fiz isso para adaptarem-se à estória. Ou não. Lembre-se que eu não estou ganhando nada com isso. Escrevo por pura e simples diversão... e falta do que fazer.

Esta é uma fic censura 12 anos por conter yuri (relacionamento entre garotas).

Enquanto os olhos verdes-escuros passeavam pelas vitrines, seus pés seguiam em um ritmo entediante. Tudo que passava em frente ao seu olhar se transformava em vultos. Escuros. Sem forma, mesmo. Shina suspirou. Estava assim desde semana passada. Nada mais lhe prendia a atenção. Onde estava com a cabeça que passear sozinha no _shopping_ talvez a tirasse daquele estado?

Um hambúrguer cheio de _cheddar_ e _barbecue_ cairia bem...

Mas, seus olhos avistaram algo mais interessante. Uma mulher alta, longos cabelos roxos escuros, enormes olhos violeta. Ela também estava distraída. Ela também estava triste. E ela também era sua conhecida.

Conhecida? Por que chamar sua _mestra_ de conhecida, Shina de Cobra?

Pigarreou e esfregou os olhos. Era estranho. Ela estava morta. Supostamente morta. Jisty de Vampiro deveria estar dormindo com os peixes. Vestindo o paletó de madeira. Bateu as botas. Se é que me entendem.

Mas, todos estavam errados. Assim como todos estavam errados sobre aquela idéia de que um Ser Superior criou o mundo, as estrelas, os seres humanos... blablabla. Distraída nesse seu mundo, não percebeu quando a mulher começou a olhar a amazona balbuciando para si mesma. Conversando sozinha. Jisty abafou um sorriso, e deu de ombros.

Espera. Tinha algo errado.

Ela não era simplesmente uma linda garota, com cabelos verdes tal qual folhas de primavera, olhos escuros e misteriosos. Aquela garota era Shina.

Sua aprendiz. Havia dado seu sangue e seu suor por aquela menina. Sempre apanhando-a divertindo-se nas horas de treino. Castigava-a. Trancafiava a pobrezinha em um tanque de vidro com algumas Phitons e Najas. A menina ficava em um canto, assustada, sussurrando qualquer coisa, talvez uma oração. E quando aqueles olhinhos cheios de medo caíam sobre os seus, a amazona de Vampiro sentia uma batida do coração falhar. E soltava a garotinha, que sempre prometia que nunca mais iria aprontar.

Quando Shina fez 12 anos, consagrou-se amazona de Cobra. E nunca mais a viu. Por que? Simples. Jisty sentia claramente que Shina a odiava. Vampiro tinha muito carinho pela pupila, então resolveu afastar-se. Morar longe. Quem sabe, ter outros aprendizes. Outros que a fizessem esquecer Shina. Mas, não. Casou-se. Tentou ser feliz. Mas tudo desmoronou quando seu marido, Algol, descobrira que Jisty não poderia lhe dar um dos maiores prazeres da vida.

Ser pai.

Era demais. Aquilo estava lhe matando. Tinha que falar com ela.

Como quem não quer nada, foi andando... Até que seus olhos se encontraram. Estavam muito perto uma da outra. Vampiro foi a primeira a sorrir. A jovem amazona de prata corou. Há quanto tempo não via aquele sorriso? Cinco anos?

Jisty: -Surpresa em me ver?

Não conseguiu responder de prontidão. Não conseguia nem mesmo olhar para ela. O rosto, antes esperançoso de Jisty, agora estava meio apagado. Ela não se lembrava de quem era.

Shina: -...Muito.

As palavras saíram com dificuldade. Tímidas. Foi quando Jisty abraçou a pupila num ímpeto. Ela quase engasgou com o próprio ar, ao perceber o que estava acontecendo. Pega de surpresa, Shina apenas balbuciou:

Shina: -...Como ainda se lembra de mim? –a mestra se afastou, sorrindo.

Jisty: -Você acha que eu, algum dia, esqueceria de minha única e melhor aprendiz?!

A amazona de Cobra sorriu. Quando olhou para a mestra com atenção, percebeu que não se lembrava com exatidão de todos os detalhes de seu rosto. Quando se forçava a lembrar, lhe fugiam da mente a cor dos olhos, o formato dos lábios, a expressividade das sobrancelhas, as curvas da franja...

Jisty: -Como vai?

Shina: -Eu? Tô... indo bem! –apertando os lábios, decidiu falar de sua vida como amazona. –Já matei uns caras por aí...

Jisty: -Que bom! Quer dizer... pra você.

Distraída, Shina riu. E riu alto. Não havia sido engraçado. Mas era a primeira pessoa que conseguira distraí-la de verdade. June havia tentado. Marin. Até o Seiya, aquele pangaré! Mas, só naquele momento surreal, que conseguiu brotar um sorriso sincero de seu coração.

Shina: -E você?

Jisty: -Bom, faz tanto tempo que não nos vimos! Não dá pra pôr nossas vidas em dia assim, de pé, no meio do corredor de um _shopping_! –disse ela, animada.

Shina: -Que tal umas bebidas pra acompanhar?

Jisty estendeu o braço, de um modo galanteador, para a pupila. Engraçado. Há alguns meses, descobrira que não poderia ter filhos. Naquele minuto, sentiu que acabara de ganhar um.

No quarto andar da construção, ambas sentaram-se nas mesas da praça de alimentação. Com os olhos, procurou, extasiada, um local onde vendesse algo bom e com álcool. Jisty só parou quando achou um lugar decente.

Jisty: -Fica aqui que eu vou buscar nossas bebidas. E deixa que eu escolho algo pra você! –gritou ela, por último, quando viu Cobra hesitar e levantar a mão direita.

Shina: -Se eu ficar bêbada, um problema a menos.

Riu da própria piada. Olhou para suas unhas. Longas e afiadas. Calejadas, duras como lascas de um rochedo. Viu levemente seu reflexo no esmalte escuro. Não via a si mesma. Talvez, aquela fosse a hora de agir como outra pessoa. Alguém que sempre quis ser. Mas, nunca pôde. Nunca teve coragem. A mestra logo voltou, sentando-se à sua frente e lhe entregando um copo com líquido transparente. Pegou e sentiu o aroma da bebida.

Shina: -Tequila?!

Jisty: -Claro! Qual a graça de começar com umas cervejas?

Sorriu. De copo levantado, Jisty falava com seus olhos. Levanta esse maldito copo e celebre a vida comigo! E foi isso que ela fez. Virou em uma só. Um leve giro à sua volta, e a face sorridente de Vampiro em frente aos seus olhos.

Shina: -Essa coisa faz efeito rápido!

O copo continuava vazio em sua mão. Mas não havia notado. Os ouvidos estavam muito presos à história da outra.

Shina: -Casamento?

Jisty: -Sim. E tudo... –seus lábios tremeram levemente. –É, não durou muito. –esboçou um sorriso. Um fracasso.

Shina: -Nossa! –ela olhou por um momento para seu copo, e voltou a falar. –E... Por que acabou? Se não se impor...

Jisty: -Infertilidade. –interrompeu ela. O queixo de Shina desabou. –Algol ficou inconformado quando se viu privado de seu maior desejo. Ter um filho...

A amazona estava pasma. Quando os olhos expressivos de Jisty tornaram-se duas poças escuras e sem sentido, seu coração apertou-se. E ela pensava em seu próprio sofrimento. Vampiro não agüentou. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e afundou o rosto pálido nas mãos. Um soluço cortou o silêncio entre elas, e aquilo agiu como um choque em Shina.

Shina: -Zeus! Ah, deve ter sido tão difícil...! –a amiga tentava falar por entre as lágrimas, mas era difícil.

Jisty: -Eu só... queria... ser feliz com... ele, sabe? –levantou os olhos e viu a penalidade no rosto da companheira. Voltou a esconder o rosto. –Eu não... acreditei.

Shina: -Eu também não posso acreditar! Como ele teve a capacidade de jurar perante Eros que amava você incondicionalmente?!

Jisty: -Não... não. Ele não me... amava. –sentiu as bochechas molhadas e quentes. –Ele só queria ter... um herdeiro. –sua voz aumentou. –Um estúpido e imbecil herdeiro!!

Shina segurou os pulsos de Jisty e forçou seu olhar.

Shina: -Jisty... por favor. Esquece isso. Eu voltei a te conhecer há meia hora e você já tá partindo meu coração! –vendo que conseguiu fazê-la soltar um riso fraco, a Cobra deu-se por satisfeita. Soltou os pulsos e Jisty apoiou o queixo sobre uma mão fechada. Os olhos perdidos.

Jisty: -É incrível... –as lágrimas voltaram para o lugar onde pertenciam. Seu coração fechado. –Eu dei tudo que eu tinha, larguei tudo... por ele. Sabe? Eu deixei... deixei... –não, elas voltaram. –De ter uma vida que eu adorava pra ficar com ele! Pra ser uma mulher normal, ter uma família feliz! ISSO É PEDIR MUITO?!

Seu rosto estava em lágrimas novamente Lágrimas que pareciam gritar toda sua dor. Shina mordeu o lábio e sentiu um arrepio. Algo ali não estava certo.

Shina: -Por favor, Jisty. Esquece. Isso já faz muito tempo...

Jisty: -Dois anos não é muito tempo pra uma ferida tão profunda como esta. –disse ela, com um certo tom de raiva em sua voz.

Estava começando a sentir raiva daquele rosto puro e instigador. Queria estraçalhá-lo. Ela não a entendia. Estava ali, dilacerando seu coração. Deixando que Shina fizesse uma autópsia em sua alma. E ela não se dava conta disso. Tentava entender. Queria entender que era porque sua pupila não queria vê-la triste. Mas como? Estava triste. Especialmente, aquele dia.

Foi quando o rosto dela mudou. A expressão, antes preocupada, transfigurou-se em um certo medo. Franziu o cenho e ia falar algo, quando uma voz masculina cortou sua fala.

Shura: -...Shina?

Estava pasma. Os olhos fixos em algum ponto no corpo de Jisty. Não queria levantar o olhar. Não queria voltar a olhar para ele. Era doloroso demais.

Shura: -...Shina? –perguntou ele, novamente.

Onde já havia visto aquele rosto antes?

Shura: -...Shina, eu só...

Shina: -Vai embora. –foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

O espanhol não se deu por vencido. Quando fez menção de sentar-se ao lado dela, até aquele momento ignorando a presença de Jisty, que ela o encarou. Um olhar gélido. Como a morte. Sua garganta secou, e seu corpo parou no meio do movimento.

Shina: -Eu não tenho mais nada pra falar com você.

Shura: -Mas eu tenho. Me escu...

Shina: -Eu nunca mais quero olhar pra você de novo, Shura!! Tá difícil de entender?!

-ela ainda tentava manter a calma, mas era muito penoso.

Shura: -Você está sendo injus...

Shina: -QUAL PARTE DO 'CAI FORA' VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU?! –ela gritou, levantando-se.

Uma expressão de raiva passou pelo rosto do cavaleiro, que olhou para a amada pela última vez e saiu. Ela ainda ficou naquela posição por alguns minutos, enquanto Jisty fitava tudo assustada. Suspirou, e voltou a sentar. Os olhos molhados.

Jisty: -...Shina? –alguns minutos de silêncio depois, decidiu arriscar um diálogo.

Shina: -Oi.

Jisty: -Não quer me contar nada...?

Os olhos verdes encontraram-se com os seus. Uma lágrima escorreu tímida, e ela a secou butamente.

Shina: -Meu ex-namorado.

Jisty: -Bonito, ele. –ela sorriu, de um jeito descompromissado.

Mas uma pontada surgiu. E um ciúmes brotou em sua língua.

Shina: -Bonito, né? –disse ela, de um jeito meio sarcástico.

Jisty: -Eu tô falando sério! Gatão, assim, com essa expressão masculina, os cabelos bagunçados, um ar dominador...

Shina: -TÁ, EU SEI!! EU JÁ NAMOREI COM ELE!!

Jisty estacou, e soltou uma gargalhada alta. Shina franziu as sobrancelhas e perguntou, um tom agressivo.

Shina: -Qual a graça?!

Jisty: -Aah, que bonitinha! Tá morrendo de ciúmes! –disse ela, apontando para a pupila.

Shina: -EU NÃO TÔ COM CIÚMES!! –porém, não resistiu, e juntou-se às risadas com Jisty.

Mas, logo logo, Shina ficou séria novamente. Lembrava-se do tempo que ficara com Shura. Das noites que passaram juntos. Aniversários, finais de ano, festas e mais festas. Os cinemas, teatros, idas à praia. Era tudo muito vivo em sua mente.

Jisty: -Por que...?

Shina: -...Outra.

Um sorriso fraco apareceu em meio ao rosto imaculado de Shina. E Vampiro viu aquela lágrima deslizar com uma tristeza dentro de si também. Com o dedão, limpou a lágrima, e Shina sentiu os olhos avermelharem-se, e duas gostas desceram juntas, como em um _ballet_ ensaiado com perfeição. Tudo a seu tempo. Tudo do jeito que o destino queria.

Jisty: -Eu sinto tanto. Eu, aqui, pensando nos meus problemas, sem nem pensar que você poderia estar sofrendo, também!

Shina sorriu de um jeito verdadeiro ao notar que havia sentido a mesma coisa quando vira a dor estampada nos olhos na mestra, antes. Com o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos, sentiu a outra ser aquecida por ambas as mãos da amiga, que sorriu. Um sorriso tão cativante!

Jisty: -Quer outro copo?

Shina: -Eu não. Já me sinto bêbada o bastante!

Uma risada sonora saltos dos lábios rosados de Jisty. Mordeu a língua ao perceber que estava olhando de um jeito diferente para a pupila. Não estava fitando a coragem e a dor daquela mulher. E sim, sua pele macia, seus olhos brilhantes, suas maçãs do rosto, tão perfeitas! Corou ao pensar como seria a sensação de beijar aqueles lábios e sentir a língua da amiga roçar na sua. Nesse momento, soltou as mãos de Shina, que estranhou.

Shina: -Que foi?

Jisty:-...Nada! –e tentou esboçar um sorriso que foi outro completo fracasso.

Não queria dizer nada, mas já havia percebido. O olhar, de certa forma bobo, da mestra sobre ela. E não podia deixar de notar também como ela era linda... Um rosto meio sarcástico, sobrancelhas que denotavam um certo ar superior. Os lábios finos e claros, que sorriam com muita facilidade. Os olhos enormes e expressivos. Podia ler os pensamentos dela através daqueles lindos olhos. A pele, morena. Um contraste com a sua, tão pálida.

Jisty: -Adiviinha meu pensamento...

Shina: -O que?

Jisty: -Nada. –ela ri, se achando uma boba. –Só queria saber no que você tá pensando.

Shina: -Ah... -ela se perde, mas volta a falar, surpreendendo a Vampiro. –Eu tava pensando como foi estranho nós nos encontrarmos assim, tão de repente...!

Jisty: -Nada é por acaso...

Ambas sorriem distraídamente. Jisty volta a pegar na mão de Shina, que levanta o queixo e põe sua outra mão em cima da de Jisty, que sente o rosto arder. Teria que arriscar. Viver daquele jeito não podia mais. Num movimento brusco, aproximou seu rosto do de Shina, que afastou a cabeça, assustada.

Shina: -O que você...?

Jisty: -Ah, droga! –ela solta as mãos da garota, sentindo-se uma imbecil. –Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Mas, é que me pareceu tão certo...!

Shina piscou. Aquilo que ela dissera fora algo totalmente fora de sua cabeça. Enquanto a mestra olhava para o chão, envergonhada, Shina a fitava, sorrindo por dentro. Sentia-se atingida. Estaria ela pronta para tal experiência? Sempre via os relacionamentos mulher-mulher com maus olhos. Mas, ao lembrar-se das palavras tão sinceras de Jisty, sentiu um abalo em suas convicções. Decidiu contar a verdade.

Shina: -...Shura não me trocou por outra. –a amazona levantou os olhos, curiosa por um momento. –Ele me trocou por... _outro._

Silêncio. Shina sorriu levemente, da própria desgraça, e ao se ver forçada a lembrar-se novamente de Shura, outra lágrima desceu suavemente. Ela estava ali. Tão sozinha. Tão desprotegida! Queria agarrá-la em seus braços e protegê-la do frio, da morte, da solidão! Quando Jisty levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa, Shina a seguiu com os olhos, confusa. Mas, logo os fechou, assustada, com os lábios de Vampiro junto aos seus.

Fo uma sensação única e totalmente fora de cogitação. As línguas dançavam, como se conhecessem-se há anos. Acostumaram-se uma à outra, e Shina esticou os braços, enlaçando levemente a cintura de Jisty, que aprofundou o beijo. Por um momento, Shina viu-se fora de si. Não sabia o que estava fazendo. Só sabia que era aquilo que queria no momento.

Quando seus rostos se afastaram-se e seus olhos se encontraram novamente, Jisty sorriu largamente. Com a mão, tirou as mechas esverdeadas que caíam sobre os olhos perdidos de Shina. Que também sorriu, para o alívio do coração de Jisty. Mas, a Cobra empurrou-a levemente, e a Vampiro sentiu todas as suas esperanças serem levadas para longe, como um vento cruel do norte.

Shina: -Eu só não... Espera. –com um dedo em riste, Jisty esperava uma resposta coerente. –Isso foi bom!

E gargalhou, para a surpresa total de Jisty, que sorriu também. Sem nem esperar, Shina a abraçou, tão contente como não estava há dias! Voltou a olhar para Jisty, que ainda sentia-se apreendida.

Shina: -Sabe... Eu estou empolgada.

Jisty: -Está?

Shina: -Eu quero tentar uma vida nova com você. Tentar ser o alguém que eu sempre quis ser, mas nunca tive coragem.

Jisty: -Eu te dei essa coragem? –perguntou ela, quase explodindo de satisfação dentro de si.

Shina: -Claro. –sorriu com tamanha naturalidade que até ela mesma surpreendeu-se. –Você me fez ver o que eu realmente sou. Alguém que precisa ser amada.

Jisty: -Nós vamos ser muito felizes juntas.

Abraçaram-se novamente, sussurrando ambas, palavras e promessas que vinham de lá de dentro.

"_Tudo que eu conquistei (por você)_

_Eu não quero mais perder (pra sempre)_

_Guarde tudo o que falei (e escute)_

_Deste amor não desistirei_

_É o meu sonho!"_

**FIM!**

**N.A.: **Só porque eu adoro yuri e quase não tem yuri de Saint Seiya! o

Bom, a Jisty é uma amazona intrigante, na minha humilde opinião. Não há informações corretas sobre ela. Existe apenas no anime. E eu sempre gostei dela!

Acho que, aqui, ela é praticamente uma personagem original. Sinto como se tivesse acabado de criá-la! Mas, umas notas sobre o que eu acho dela:

-Ela é finlandesa, foi treinada na Finlândia mesmo, e seu mestre foi um homem desconhecido, mas de poder maligno.

-Em alguns profiles seus, Jisty poderia ser a mestra de Shina, e eu adotei a idéia. Portanto, não é algo sem fundamento! xD

-Não há informações corretas sobre a idade de Shina e Jisty, então eu mesma as estipulei. (Shina teria 17 e Jisty teria 34 nessa fic).

-Acho que vou usar a amazona de Vampiro para outras fics, me interessei muito por ela! :D

Enfim, espero que alguém tenha gostado da idéia e da fic. Eu, particularmente, adorei! Sempre gostei da Shina e quando vi que ela poderia ter algo relacionado com a Jisty, tive que escrever essa fic!

(O par inicial da Shina nessa fic era a June! xD Talvez, um dia, elas se peguem... hehe.) Comentem!

**P.S.:** Trecho da música: Chikyuugi – Versão Brasileira, por Larissa Tassi.


End file.
